What really happened in 1864?
by tirtsukrehhov666
Summary: Katherine hears that Elena is alive and goes to see for her self if it really is true. What will happen? Will Elena remember?
1. Don't you remember?

Katherine was in the with Stefan seller when Elena came to see he boyfriend."Seem like little Elena came to check up on you." Katherine smirked mischievously at Stefan who stood up to go see what his girlfriend wanted when at the door he turned and looked at Katherine "Keep quiet or I'll put a wooden stake in you throat to keep you quiet" He said threateningly to Katherine. Suddenly Katherine broke the vervain soaked metal chains and sped over to Stefan and stabbed him with a wooden stake "I drink vervain everyday and I have done so for the past 145 years so it doesn't effect me!" She whispered into Stefan's ear with an evil smirk on her face and then she sped up stairs.

"Stefan, where are you it's me?"Elena shouted into the empty living room while looking around to see if he has left a note or something. "You must be Elena." A feminine voice went straight through Elena and she froze on spot because the voice was like her own but so much different in ways. Elena slowly started to turn around she froze again as she was looking at her own reflection "How d-do we look so alike?" She finally managed to say. "you're asking the wrong questions my sweet innocent Elena" She answered as she walked past her and pulled her finger over Elena's collarbone. "Don't you remember?" She added with concerned look in her eye that Elena couldn't see because she was behind her back. "Remember wh-" She tried to ask but when she turned to face the vampire she wasn't there and with a very confused look on her face she looked around but realised she was already gone and isn't going to come back.

"Elena" Stefan shouted as he reached the living room and found a very confused looking girl. "Stefan I-I...I just met your ex." she cried into his shoulder. Stefan pulled away to check if she was hurt "Did she hurt you if she did I'll rip her heart out" He said with concerned voice with a hint of anger. "Stefan she didn't hurt me." she whisper, he pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss."She s-said don't you remember, What does she mean? What should I remember? She told him, when the word finally reached his mined his eyes widened in shock and he replied, "I don't know, don't worry about it, it's most likely another game of hers." He tried to cover the shock in his voice but Elena knew he was worried but she let it go for now.

* * *

Katherine heard every word of their little chat._ Don't worry my love I'll tell you what I meant by that. We'll have a long nice chat about it and then you'll find out I'm not the liar in here but the Salvatore brothers are. I might be an manipulative bitch but I'm not heartless if I would be then I wouldn't be_ here. She thought to her self as she sped to her apartment.


	2. Remember what Katherine?

The next morning when Elena woke up and got ready for school she replayed the memory of what Katherine said. _W__hat does she mean by 'don't you remember'? Why was Stefan so worried? I need to find Katherine and talk to her about yesterday!_ She thought to herself as she was making breakfast. When she finished eating she went to put on her converse, somebody knocked on the door,_ Who can that be? _Elena thought to herself. "who is it?" the brunette asked.

"It's me Bonnie, I came to pick you up to go to school." Bonnie answered friendly as her friend opened the door for her. "oh Bonnie I'm so sorry, I forgot that we were meant to go to school together, I'm just gonna grab my keys and we can go!" Elena said to her friend as she went to grab her keys.

"It's okay Elena, I know you have a lot going on in your life" Bonnie told her friend calmly pulling her friend into a tight hug. they went to the car an drove off to school.

* * *

At lunch Elena was thinking about how she was going to find Katherine, _if Katherine didn't want to be found well there isn't a lot of chances of finding her. I mean I don't know where she lives or where she likes to hang around, but I need to find her that's for sure._ She didn't even notice that Stefan had taken a seat next to her until he kissed top of her head.

"Stefan! Hey I didn't notice you sat down." She said surprised as she took Stefan's hand and kissed him. "It's okay my lovely, I know you have a lot on your mind with school, meeting Katherine and having supernatural creatures suddenly in your life." He answered calmly and hugged her reassuringly to show her he understand her situation.

* * *

When Elena got home from school she changed her clothes._ Where am I meant to start looking for her? Maybe I should just leave it and carry with my life like it is now? What if knowing will fuck up my life even more?_ With that thought she went downstairs and took ice-cream from the freezer and went to her room as she was about to open the door there was a loud knock at the front door._ Great who can that be?_ She thought as she took her time to go to open the door. When she opened the door she stopped dead. "Hello Elena." Katherine said as she looked at Elena up and down._ Oh god she looks so cute and innocent in that outfit!"_ Katherine thought to herself while mentally licking her lips. "Katherine?" Elena asked._ Why did she come here? What does she want? Should I ask her what she meant?_ "It took you long enough to open the door, may I come in?" She asked in a sweet voice. "Only if you answer my question and tell me the truth." Elena answered with a strong voice. "Yeah whatever, what is the question?" Katherine asked. "What did you mean by 'don't you remember'? Remember what Katherine?" Elena asked trying to sound strong but her voice cracked with fear.


	3. 1st flashback

Elena told Katherine to go wait in her room while she makes coffee._ I can't believe she let me be in her bedroom by myself, I mean I could read her diary if I wanted to or set a trap for her or something like that._ With that thought she took a seat at Elena's desk as she hear the girl come up the stairs, Elena came in and sat on her own bed.

"So what should I remember?" Elena asked impatiently with a slight hint of fear in her voice."1864 Mystic Falls, the Salvatore brothers, me, us and our love." Katherine answered with an emotional but honest voice.

"WHAT?! I-I...I would never love you, I hate you!" Elena snapped at Katherine._ I would never love her right? I do believe her about meeting her in 1864 and the other stuff except for the love part._ Elena saw hint of hurt in Katherine's eye."Let me start from the beginning of the story then make up your mind." Katherine said looking up at Elena for approval to continue.

* * *

**_In 1864 when Katherine first came to Mystic Falls to get over 'her families resent death'. Stefan was waiting for her in the entrants to the mansion while Elena was talking with Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore. When Elena look at the door she saw Katherine but it wasn't until she saw Katherine's face._**

**_"Miss. Gilbert this is Miss. Pierce!" Stefan introduced Katherine to Elena. "But please call me Katherine." she smiled warmly at her younger twin."I'm Elena." She answered with a friendly smile on her lips. _**

**_"How do you look so alike to each other?" Giuseppe asked glancing at both girls with a confused expression on his face. "Long lost twins maybe." Elena smiled at Mr. Salvatore and Katherine nodded in agreement._**

**_ "Well enough, Miss. Gilbert would be you be so kind and show Miss. Pierce to her room in the boarding house, I need to have little talk with my son!" Giuseppe told Elena, she nodded and turned to Katherine._****_"Please fallow me Miss. Katherine." She smiled and started to walk away, Katherine followed her._**

**_Few minutes later Elena stopped in front of a door."This will be your room for your stay." She said as she opened the door for Katherine."Thank you Elena!" She smiled and walked into her room for the first time._**

**_"I live just few houses down from here, if you need anything you can send someone to get me or come yourself." Elena had a mischievous spark in her eyes and an innocent smile clued to her pink lips."I sure will." Katherine answered playfully. _**

**_"I'm going to go, to let you settle in." She told Katherine as she started to walk away, Katherine called her."Wait, you could help me settle in." she asked hesitating."Sure if you want me to." She smiled as she walked into the room._**

**_Katherine was unpacking her things and Elena was 'trying to help' her."Hey Katherine, where do you want me to put your very sexy underwear?" Elena asked smirking while holding Katherine's pants in front of her."You can put them in that drawer over there, thank you Elena!" Katherine answered as she slowly walked over to Elena. She pulled Elena towards herself by her hips and looked deep into the human girls eyes; she knew at that moment that she was in love with Elena; it seemed like hours for the vampire but it was only few seconds. Suddenly Elena started to lean forward and closed her eyes as she did so her lip brushed against Katherine's who pushed their lips fully together into a long passionate kiss. Elena pulled away to take a breath and Katherine went to close the door._**

* * *

Katherine stopped talking when she looked out of the window and it was already dark."It's getting late I should go and let you sleep, you have school tomorrow." Katherine said as she went to open the window."Wait, aren't you going to finish the story?" Elena asked sleepily."No not today maybe tomorrow." Katherine answered with a smile on her face."Okay, goodnight." She said falling asleep."Sweet dreams, my love." Katherine whispered into the dark bedroom as she went out of the window.


	4. The next day!

When Elena woke up she took few minutes to remember what Katherine told her last night._ I can't believe those Salvatore bastards, they lied to me! They should have told me the truth but nooo they lied! I deserved the truth from them! I know Katherine is telling me the truth because I could hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes. But I don't love her now. To be fair I don't know what I feel and I hate it. _Elena thought to herself as she went to get a shower.

* * *

When she got to school she remembered that she had most lessons with Stefan and she really didn't want to see him. So she decided that she is going to spend the day with Bonnie, her track of thought was interrupted when she heard Stefan's voice.

"Hey, how are you?" He said softly to Elena with a sweet smile on hie face."Hi I'm fine thank you, I need to find Bonnie. Oh and I thought that I might spend today with her just us two, you know i haven't had alone time with her." Elena said quickly and tried not to look Stefan in the eye."Ok I'll see you in the lessons than?" he smiled to her and gave her a hug and kissed top of her head.

"Hey Bonnie." Elena said when she reached her friend."Hey Lena, what's up?" She asked when she saw Elena was frustrated.

"I just need some time away from the Salvatore brothers and I should spend some time with you, so I thought that we could have break and lunch for ourself just you and me." Elena suggested to her friend."Yeah sure!" Bonnie answered happily.

It was lunch time now and Elena didn't see Stefan at break or till half way through lunch. He was doing his best to keep away from her because he knew Elena wanted some alone time with Bonnie. Elena looked up and saw Stefan walking over but he didn't go to her, he went to Bonnie.

"Hello Bonnie may I have a word with you in privet please?" Stefan asked politely with his hand behind his back and leaned forward a little."Yeah?" Bonnie said confused glancing at her friend.

Stefan and Bonnie went out off the of the dinning hall."So what did you want to tell me?" Bonnie asked."I would like you to keep a close eye on Elena because Katherine is in town and we don't know what she id planing and I think it would be better if you didn't tell Elena if you didn't tell her about this conversation." Stefan said with a worried voice.

"I'm not going to keep this a secret from her it would be stalking and if she doesn't want to be protected then give her the space she needs, she is annoyed at you because you over protect her just give her the space or I'll make sure you won't go anywhere near her!" Bonnie said with a really annoyed voice and left.

Bonnie went back to Elena and told her what Stefan said and what her response was to him Elena looked angry but relived that her friend told him to keep away from her for a while."Thank you, I can't believe him!" Elena said as they walked to their last lesson of the day.

* * *

when Elena got home she was tired but she knew that Katherine might come later but she know better than to get her hopes up because Katherine doesn't keep her promises. She was really tired so she went to get a she came out and put on her pyjamas she slipped into her bed and started to read a book but after a while she fell asleep and her last thought was of Katherine and hopping she'll be there when she wakes up but she knew it wont happen.


	5. 2nd flashback

When Elena woke up it was already morning she felt disappointed that Katherine didn't come. She shaken that feeling off and went to wash her teeth. After she washed her teeth she went to change her clothes.

when she changed her clothes she stated to go down the stairs as she opened her door she heard her own voice talking to her aunt.

"Okay Elena I'm gonna be late so I'll see you later." Jenna said as she went out of the house.

Elena went down stairs as she knew only one person could pretend to be her like that_ Katherine _Elena thought to her self when she was half way down the stairs. She heard Katherine's normal, Elena went to the kitchen where she heard her voice and saw her standing there and holding a phone to her ear.

"Hello I'm Katherine Gilbert Elena's cousin, I'm calling to let you know that Elena is ill and won't be coming to school today or tomorrow." Katherine said with a gentle voice."Yes thank you goodbye." She said when she hung up and turned to face Elena with her coffee.

"Hey, I thought you didn't come." Elena said with a still sleepy voice."Well I saw you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you up, so I come back in the morning to pretend to be you and then get you off school so I could finish telling you the story and you could have a good rest." Katherine said in a sweet and loving voice as she gave Elena the coffee.

"Thank you." Elena smiled at Katherine as she was making breakfast for her."I'll finish the story after you had your breakfast." Katherine said as she put the plat in front of her doppelgänger.

After Elena finished her breakfast they went upstairs to her bedroom. Elena sat on her bed and Katherine sat on the desk, she waited till Elena stopped moving around to start the story.

* * *

_**"Miss Gilbert would you be so kind and help me with this corset please?" She asked when she heard Elena walk by the door."Why of course Miss. Katherine." Elena smiled as she walked over to her girlfriend. She pulled the corset tight and fasted it.**_

_**"Thank you Lena!" Katherine as she turned to face her."You are very welcome, my dear Katherine." she said with a mischievous smile on her face.**_

_**Katherine guided Elena to the bed, Elena's legs hit the bed she lost her balance and fell on the bed. Katherine crawled sedulously on top of Elena and started kissing her softly and gently but passionately. She couldn't get enough of the sweet sweet taste of Elena's soft lips.**_

_**"Katherine!" Elena moaned as she felt Katherine kiss her neck and biting gently not to hurt her."I love it when you moan my name!" Katherine said between the kisses.**_

_**Suddenly Elena was sitting on Katherine's bed and Katherine was by the mirror. Elena was confused at what just happened and looked at Katherine who pointed out of the door. Elena heard voices coming closer and closer she realised it was Stefan and Damon they both were in love with Katherine but she only loved Elena.  
**_

_**"Katherine, Elena how are you lovely ladies on this beautiful afternoon?" Stefan asked politely looking at both girls and smiling."We're fine, me and Elena are going for a ride in the woods soon so it would be nice if we'd set off now before it's too dark."Katherine answered them in a polite way as she looked over to Elena and smiled to her.  
**_

_**Few hours later they were on their way back to the Salvatore mansion it was getting dark. Suddenly Katherine stopped the horses and motioned to Elena stay silent. Katherine dismounted the horse and looked around a listened, Elena heard a stick break. All Elena saw was a blur and head bone snapping, few seconds later she saw Katherine standing over someone she saw how she ripped their heart out. Katherine walked to her horse and mounted it. Elena saw the person but didn't recognise him.**_

_**"who was it and why did you kill him?" Elena asked worriedly."It was a baby vamp recently turned, he wasn't from here and I killed him because I love you and I didn't want that vampire to come after you and hurt or even kill you...I don't know what I'd do without you." She tried to seem calm for her luck Elena didn't see her eyes that were full of worry and scared to lose someone she loved.**__**  
**_

_**"I love you too Katherine and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Elena said truthfully, Katherine smiled to her self over the words.**_

_**A months later Jonathan Gilbert (Elena's father then) found a witch to put a spell on Elena when he found out that she 'loved Katherine' and that she was a vampire.**_

_**Katherine was waiting for her and she got worried when she was hour late, she wan never late when it came to Katherine. So she went to the Gilbert house when she heard the conversation between Giuseppe and Jonathan about Elena, she stopped and listened.**_

_**Jonathan said that he put a spell on her that she died but will be reborn in a hundred years or so. He also said that there are a lot of vampire attacks been happening and they need to do something about it to kill them, at that point Katherine's eyes filled with tears as she thought of the fact Elena was dead and it's going to be at least hundred years till they can be together.**  
_

* * *

"So I think you know the part when they burnt the church and I should have been in there but wasn't." Katherine said as she stood up to stretch."Yeah, why would they lie to me?" Elena asked as a tear rolled down her face.

Katherine sped over and hugged Elena tight,"I-I don't know." She said trying to calm her."Try to rest when you wake up we're gonna go out and have some fun." Katherine told Elena, she nodded and pulled Katherine to lay down with her. when fell a sleep Katherine went to hunt so she wouldn't hurt the love of her life.


	6. When she knows

When Elena woke she looked around she saw that Katherine was gone, she hoped that she'd be there like she said. She went to wash her teeth and get a shower,_ What should I do about the Salvatore brothers, they start telling me she is lying and I can't trust her and keep her away from me._ Her thought was interrupted when she heard something from her room, she got out of the shower and put a towel and went to her room.

when she came out she saw Katherine laying on her bed, when she heard Elena come in she sat up. Katherine's eyes roamed over Elena's figure the only thing covering her privet parts was her towel._ God she looks so hot, but I can't have her not just yet. She needs to choose me first then we'll have so much fun together. _her train of thought came to a stop when Elena cough.

"My eyes are up here." she smiled waving her hands in front of her face. Katherine looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare." She answered shyly to Elena, who just smiled and walked back to the bathroom.

"Where were you when I woke up?" Elena asked when she walked back into the room with her clothes on.

"I want to my place to get blood so I wouldn't hurt you, why are you asking? Did you miss me?" Katherine purred the last four words and smiled seductively.

"Sorry to disappoint but I was just wondering and you said you'll be here when I wake up, we'd do something fun together and I thought that we could go to the boarding house but you'd wait and if something bad is gonna happen you come to my rescue." She said with a cute grin and looked at Katherine who nodded in agreement.

An hour later Elena stood out side the Salvatore house ready to knock, suddenly the door opened and there stood Damon with his cocky smile that says ' I know everything and you are just a pathetic little human'._ God I hate that look, I just want to slap him when he has that face. _Elena didn't realize that she was staring right into his eyes with an angry face.

"Did you come here with a reason or just to stare at me with an angry face, that I have no idea why you're wearing?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I need to talk to you and Stefan." She answered."Oh and you do know why I'm angry and if you don't get it now you will very soon!" She added angrily.

"Well come in then and tell us why you are angry." Stefan said worriedly as Elena walked in.

when she got to the living room she turned to face them and shouted at them. "WHY DID YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME ABOUT YOU'RE FUCKING PAST IN 1846?" Stefan had an apologetic look and Damon had hope in his eyes like he'd be with her again like in 1864.

"We thought it would be bad and you have been through so much we didn't know if you'd cope with that." Stefan said trying to calm her down.

"How do you know? The spell was meant to make you forget everything." Damon asked suspiciously, suddenly the door opened.

"I did!" Katherine said with annoyed voice with bit of anger as she walked over to Elena and gave her a smile and smirked at the Salvatore brothers.

"Why would you do that? you little bitch, oh wait not little but a massive bitch slut!" Damon outburst anger Elena.


	7. I need time

"You can't call her that when all she did was tell me the truth, I should call you two bastards because you lied." Elena shouted

"Elena we weren't meant to lie to you but we thought you couldn't take the pressure." Stefan tried to calm her down

"Well you only can make it worse if you don't tell her straight away and now you have ruined your relationship." Katherine said calmly.

"Elena we're so sorry for lying, I hope you can forgive et least one of us." Damon said with a hint of sadness like he was going to be the one who loses her, yet again.

"I need time to think about everything, all my feeling are mixed and I only love one of you and I don't think it's a good idea if I saw any of you till I have mad my choice... give me till masquerade I'll have mad my decision." Elena said calming down a little bit.

"Okay!" All three of them said in union."Should I take you home now?" Katherine asked her, Elena nodded and they went out of the house.

* * *

The car ride was quiet with Elena staring out of the window and Katherine glancing over at her beloved doppelgänger._ I don't like __her being sad. I should have let thing be even if I love her, I should want her to be happy not miserable. I'm going to ask her if she wants me to compel her to forget the thing I told her so she can be happy with Stefan._ When Katherine had done her decision she asked.

"Do you want me to compel you to forget what I told you so you wouldn't have as hard of a choice to make?" Katherine asked her with a hint of sadness and worry of losing her again.

"No, why to you think that, it'll make you miserable and I don't want that I care for you plus I don't want people to lie to my face!" Elena said shocking herself and her look alike.

The rest of the way was silent, they both were lost in their thought but Katherine pulled out of it when they arrived in front of Elena's house. Elena said goodnight to Katherine and went inside.

* * *

When Elena got home she ran up to her room and stated to cry again._ I know I care about all three of them. Damon, he bit Bonnie, killed Mason, snapped Jeremy's neck and turned Vicky into a vampire I bet he's killed lots of innocent people. Then there is Stefan I do love him but he lied to me and there is a treat with him because is he get human blood he turns into a ripper. Katherine she she was my first love in 1864 and now I remember everything and I did love her and she loved me but she has done some horrible thing to survive. They all are nice and sweet but also loving even if the don't show it. Why does it have to be so hard? _With that she fell a sleep.

* * *

_**Elena flinched when she heard a sudden knock on the door to her room, head popped in and she motioned to her to come in.**_

_**"Elena can I tell you something?" Katherine asked Elena shyly as walked into the room but stayed near the door just in case.**__  
_

_**"Yeah sure what is it Katherine?" She asked concerned,"You know you can tell me anything." She said reassuringly to her.**_

_**"I...um...I think I fell in love with you Elena, I love you." Katherine turned to face the wall so she wouldn't see Elena's face.**_

_**"Katherine..." Elena said sweetly and Katherine turned around and to her surprise Elena kissed her,"Katherine I love you too."  
**_

_**Katherine was over joyed but she knew it was late and Elena needed to sleep so she gave her a goodnight kiss and walked out but before she looked back at Elena and smiled**_

* * *

Elena woke up when she felt a tear roll down her cheek she knew her life just got more complicated than ever...


	8. Who do I choose?

_Elena woke up when she felt a tear roll down her cheek she knew her life just got more complicated than ever... _

* * *

Elena went to get a shower to clear her thoughts so she could think about who would she be happy with and who would treat her nicely. She turned on the shower and brushed her hair so it wouldn't get tangled, she soon stepped in the shower. After few minutes she relaxed her worries faded but not for long.

When she was done she dried herself and got dressed. She went down stairs to eat and saw Jenna talking with Jeremy. she went to the kitchen Jenna gave her coffee and some toast._ It's nice to still have family that cares for you and you don't have to choose who your gonna love forever. I need to make a choice but it hard I care for all three of them but Stefan and Damon lied to me so I don't feel safe trusting them._

"Earth to Elena!" Jenna said waving her hands in front Elena's face.

"Sorry what did you say, I have a lot on my mind." She gave a small smile on her beautiful face.

"It's okay dear, I was saying if you wanted to go to the lake house on Friday and the mask for the ball?" Janna re-told Elena whet she said earlier.

"yeah sure." Elena tried to sound happy.

Soon after Jeremy went to school and Jenna went to work, Elena was left alone to think what she wants. The house was empty and lonely as she walked to her room she couldn't help but think,_ I wish Katherine was here._ Elena's thought kept flying back to Katherine ans 1864. Elena got to her room and fell asleep.

* * *

_**"Elena ****she is bad news keep away from her!" Damon shouted at he because he knew Katherine like her more and he didn't like that idea he'd do anything to have Katherine all to himself.**_

_**"You're only saying that because you know she loves me more and you want her all for yourself!" Elena argued with Damon, they used to get along until Katherine told him she loves Elena more than him.**_

_**suddenly he attacked her, they have had arguments before but he never hit her. As he was about to hit her again he got thrown across the room, Elena opened her eyes when she felt a feminine hand.**_

_**"Katherine..."Elena was in shock that Damon actually hit her.**_

_**"Elena it's okay." Katherine kissed her gently on the lips at that exact time Damon came to conciousness and his eyes were wide in shock at the scene in front of him.**_

* * *

Elena woke up in shock at her dream, How can he say that he loves me if he attacked me? Elena reached out for her phone it was 13:30 Jeremy and Jenna were still out.

"Hey could you come over please?" Elena said almost crying.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there." The person said to the phone and hung up

Elena couldn't hold the tears in any more so she just let them fall. Suddenly soft but strong arms were wrapped around her and she knew who it was so she looked up at the mirror image but the difference was her eyes were full of love, affection and concern.

"What hap..." Katherine was cut off when she felt soft lips on hers.


	9. The choice has been made

_"What hap..." Katherine was cut off when she felt soft lips on hers._

After the kiss there was confusion clear in Katherine's beautiful eyes.

"what happened, Why were you crying and why did you kiss me?" Katherine was so confused that she couldn't stop her self from asking.

"I had a flashback and the one I just saw made the choice for me, in 1864 when you came to Mystic Falls Damon fell for you all three of us did..." she paused taking a breath, "Damon attacked me because you choose me over him and you saved me." she almost cried the last part.

"Yes I saved you because I love you and I still do." Katherine said tenderly while stroking Elena's hair.

"I love you too Katherine and I choose you because you haven't lied and tried to kill me as far as I know or remember." She smiled at Katherine and kissed her again but this time more passionately.

* * *

Few hours later...

There was a knock on Elena's front door. Katherine opened the door to let the boys in so Elena could tell then the same thing Katherine told them in 1864.

"What are you doing her?" Damon hissed at the older doppelgänger his ice blue eyes full of hate.

"She is here because I asked her to come and I have something to tell you." Elena said as she walked in to the corridor, "I have made my choice, I know I have made the right one because I love them and the haven't lied or tried to kill me because I was the on chosen by them so my choice is Katherine." Elena took Katherine's hand and kissed her cheek.

"She is a lying bitch how could you choose her over Stefan?!" Damon shouted at Elena.

"Well she didn't lie to me, I love her in 1864 and she loved me and she has saved my life so many times." She looked at Damon then Stefan when she said 'saved my life', "One of you tried to kill me because I was her first choice and now few years ago she saved me because both of you wanted to suck me dry so I think she is better then you and deserves some happiness in her life." Elena said and warning then not to hurt Katherine.

"Well then I hope you have happy life and I'll keep away from her but if you need me I'll be there." Damon said and he sped of with out waiting for a answer.

"Well I'm not gonna interfere with your choice and I hope you will be happy with her and if you ever need anything just call me." Stefan said humbly and started to walk out.

"Thank you Stefan." He hear her say and he sped off as well to leave the doppelgänger couple alone.


End file.
